


didn't know past memories with ur ex were considered ideal dates but ok

by szzzes



Series: surgical masks are for losers and lovers [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 'when the moon hits ur eye like a big pizza pie that's amore', //heart doki dokis, M/M, and obito will be just a mere plot device to make ur bf jealous for one chapter or smth, is ok yukari you will have your own shoujo manga, maybe you'll meet a cute guy at the hospital while taking care of your dad, non-serious hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzes/pseuds/szzzes
Summary: Sakura conducts a 'scientific experiment'Conclusion: Rin is her new hero, and sometimes people say things like 'I got over him ten years ago' but evidence suggests otherwise.aka a drabble set in my non-serious hospital au (about 30 yr old doctors and something about ideal dates)you probably don't need to read my other fic in this au to get it





	didn't know past memories with ur ex were considered ideal dates but ok

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said that i would post this super long ago (dec, i think) and i'm sorry that it's so late. to make things worse, (and this is not helping my case) this is one of the few things ive wrote for this au and really should have just posted it
> 
> so it's a little short drabble / one shot thing, and i hope you like it. thanks for always sticking around lol
> 
> i'll try to get back to actual writing sometime soon (is what i always say)
> 
> ((Takes place before Kakashi and Obito meet!))

 “Hello, Obi,” a voice calls out. Sakura, who’s talking to Obito about scheduling another surgery for Rina from ward 30, turns around, blinking at the teenager that’s standing in front of them. She’s pretty, her hair falling in perfect curls and has soft, shiny kissable lips. Idly, Sakura wonders what kind of lips gloss was she using.

 

 

She's wearing the Konoha High’s school uniform, super pretty and completely out of place at the paediatric department.

 

“Ah! Yukari-chan!” Obito grins, happiest Sakura has seen him in awhile. He turns around, opening his arms and offering a hug. 

 

Sakura gapes at the high school girl who immediately takes up his offer with no hesitation. High school girls didn’t go round hugging middle aged men, did they? Or was this the trend nowadays?

 

Konan finally returns, about to take her seat when she spots who Obito’s hugging. “Ah. Is that you, Yukari?” 

 

“Ah. Konan nee-san!” The girl, Yukari, smiles, and Sakura feels a little jealous at how flowers were blooming behind her, hair swaying slightly in the breeze. Where did that breeze come from, anyway? She cringes, feeling like she’s in a shoujo manga. 

 

“I’m glad to see you healthy,” Konan smiles, and accepts the hug over the counter. Obito’s still grinning, a pleased and proud look on his face, before catching Sakura’s gaze. “Ah, Sakura. This is Shima Yukari. She’s one of my first few patients."

 

Ah.That made sense, and Sakura blushed a little at her earlier thoughts, offering a small smile to Yukari, who was looking at her with a sweet smile on her face. “Eh? You’re a doctor here? You’re so young!”

 

“Ah, yes. I’m in my first year of residency.” Sakura nods, smiling. She seems nice enough, and Sakura feels ashamed that she was judging her based on her looks. They shake hands, and Sakura can’t help but notice the perfectly manicured nails, feeling a little inadequate with her rough, short nails. 

 

Yukari catches her staring, and gives a little innocent smile in return. Sakura hates the way it makes her feel like she’s in a shoujo manga. 

 

Sakura hates shoujo manga, because there’s always so much dumb relationship trouble (detours). But then again, this was Yukari. She shouldn’t judge someone by their (flowery, shiny) cover.

 

.

 

“Dr. Haruno?” 

 

Sakura blinks, looking up from her phone when she sees Yukari walking towards her, leaving a trail of sparkles and smitten men behind her. She stands to the side, glancing at the empty seat before Sakura sighs internally, keeping her phone and inviting her to take a seat.

 

“I just went to see my Dad. He hurt his head real bad at work, so now the doctor told him he has to rest for a week, since he just had surgery,” Yukari mentions, pouting slightly as she half-heartedly digs into her parfait. Sakura is stunned by how much of a shoujo manga panel she looks like. Her lip gloss shines prettily under the artificial light of the cafeteria.

 

“I see,” Sakura doesn’t see. She can’t see with all these damn sparkles in front of her. She fights the urge to check her phone again, because that would be rude. “He’s resting in Neurosurgery, then?” 

 

Yukari nods, before going back to eat her parfait with gusto, and obviously none of the whip cream get onto her lips, and her lip gloss is still perfect. 

 

Well. Sakura has balanced eyeliner. 

 

Yukari turns to Sakura, her spoon resting against the glass with a slight ‘clink’, and there’s a slight blush on her face. Sakura blinks, taking in the slight blush, and holds back the urge to groan, already having a feeling where the conversation was heading.

 

“Um…” Yukari starts, fidgeting in her seat. Itwas kind of adorable, but Sakura could care less. There were flowers again. 

 

“Let me guess, you went to neurosurgery, and saw Dr. Uzumaki?” She said, trying to play it off lightly. Naruto was good looking, with his blonde hair, blue eyes and sharp jawline. To top it off, he was a neurosurgeon, so he had a good future ahead of him. He had a knack for unknowingly charming people too, and it was a pain in the ass to get him to stop being oblivious to his numerous fans during their college days. 

 

“What? No!” Yukari was quick to defend herself, and Sakura blinked, confused.

 

“Alright, then… um, Dr. Uchiha?” Sakura tried again. Sasuke must have went to visit Naruto again. Yukari nodded slightly, looking at her parfait with a blush.

 

Sakura could understand the girl, she really could, but years of being friends with both Sasuke and Naruto rendered her unable to empathise with their fangirls. (Never mind that she was, for a _very brief_ amount of time, a Sasuke fangirl) She hummed, thinking about the silky hair and pale skin, and then thought back to the stupid tomato obsession and overly-dramatic antics.

 

“Yeah… I mean, I know I’m still young, but I really like him…” Yukari mumbled, blushing. Sakura had to forcibly hold herself back from walking away from the conversation. “I know he must still see me like a kid…” She sighed forlornly, going back to eating her parfait with little kitten-licks.

 

Sakura nodded, drinking her coffee. Chances were that Sasuke didn’t even notice the girl, let alone see her as a kid. Sometimes Sakura wondered if he only had eyes for Naruto.

 

(And boy was that another thing she didn’t want to be involved in.)

 

“I see...” Sakura had no idea what to say.

 

“I just really like Obi,” Yukari sighed, before blushing at her confession, causing Sakura to roll her eyes at the extreme display of shoujo in front of her. She swatted feebly at the flowers flying in her face. 

 

Well. She was being a little mean, but here she was, first year of residency and already feeling inadequate to a high school girl. She was just sopretty.

 

“Wait, Obi?” She blinked, before slapping a hand over her mouth before she could scream out ‘what the hell’, becausethat was a plot twist she wasn’t expecting at all, and it didn’t make any sense. 

 

In hindsight, she shouldn’t have known to specifywhich ‘Dr. Uchiha’, seeing that there was an entire horde of them working at the hospital.

 

“Huh?” Obito asked, scaring the both of them when he suddenly approached them from behind. Yukari blinked, before panicking, nearly toppling over her parfait with her flustered movements. 

 

“Nothing,” Sakura lied, smiling when Yukari turned to her with a grateful smile. Though, she still had some questions. Mainly, why did a high school princess (Sakura was pretty sure she was the kind that was the most popular in her high school, with a fan club and all that) crush on a thirty-year old crybaby (and possibly, maybe, a virgin)?

 

“What were you guys talking about, then?” Obito asked, inviting himself to their table and taking the last unoccupied seat, setting his tray down.

 

Sakura eyed the cha-shu pork rice. “Your dinner?"

 

“Lunch, actually. Or both.” Obito grinned sheepishly. “I forgot about lunch."

 

Sakura sighed, turning back to look at Yukari, blinking at the face the young woman was making. She could practically read the thoughts in her head, ‘ _what’s this, so cuuuuuute? He didn’t eat lunch? Or both? So cuuuuuute!_ ’

 

Obito shoved a large scoop of rice and meat into his mouth. Yukari let out a soft sigh.

 

Well, _that_ , Sakura could sort of empathise with. She had the same thoughts about Obito sometimes. He was, for a thirty year old paediatrician… _cute_.

 

“We were just talking about… our love-lives.” Sakura mentioned nonchalantly, taking another sip of her coffee. “Something about out ideal dates.”

 

Yukari gave her another look. “Y-yes. What’s your ideal date?”

 

Sakura raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed with her ability to go with the flow.

 

“For me, I guess it’s cute dates to the amusement park… playing together and s-stuff,” the girl stuttered, blushing and looking down, glancing at Obito occasionally. Sakura was amused, this girl was being too obvious. There wasno way Obito couldn’t have noticed that.

 

Obito, for his part, was just focused on eating his rice, munching as he thought about his answer, not having noticed Yukari’s blushing and heart eyes. Sakura blinked. Obito wouldn’t bethat oblivious would he? Then he’d be as bad as Naruto!

 

> _Sauce: I think I forgot to mention that Obito-nii is just as oblivious as Naruto_
> 
> _Nardo: What’s that supposed to mean, you bastard?????_
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: Oh, is that why you can handle Naruto so well?_
> 
> _Sauce: Take Obito-nii as a grown up Naruto, you’ll be able to handle him so much easier. in my head they’re one and the same_
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: Thanks for the tip._

 

 

Sasuke should have said so earlier. Sakura groaned silently, shaking her head. Well, now that he mentioned it, it was easy to see the similarities between the two of them. Sakura had her work cut out for her. 

 

“Sakura?"

 

“Dr. Haruno? Everything alright?” 

 

“Oh, yeah. For me… hm, I guess just cycling around the park on my off days would be nice,” Sakura offered.

 

Yukari beamed. “That’s so sweet!” She giggled, “holding hands and strolling through the park sounds nice,” she nodded, and Sakura grinned. 

 

“What about you, Obi?” Yukari asked, daring to look at Obito, blush creeping to her ears. 

 

“Eh? Ah…” Obito swallowed his food. “I don’t really have an ‘ideal’. I’m an old man, you know,” he joked. “But if I had to say what made me happiest… it’s probably waking up to the sound of rain, with my lover curled around me?” He mused, a soft, distant look in his eyes as he said that.

 

“That’s oddly specific,” Sakura stated dryly. “And that’s just you napping. For all we know, your lover could be a cat."

 

Obito pouted at her, before turning to Yukari with a bright grin on his face. “That’s not true, right, Yukari-chan?” 

 

“I-I think it’s really sweet to spend some time together with your partner like that.” Yukari nodded.

 

“See?"

 

“Don’t spoil him too much, Yukari.” Sakura sighed, but there was a fond smile on her lips. 

 

“You just don’t know the bliss of a lazy afternoon with your lover yet, Sakura.” Obito replied, sticking his tongue out at her childishly before going back to his meal. 

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Like you would know,” she muttered.

 

.

 

“Can I ask you a question, Dr. Hatake?"

 

Kakashi jumped slightly at the sudden question, though he shrugged, turning around with a polite smile on his face, the action easy and natural.

 

“Ah. Dr. Haruno.” He greeted.

 

“Please, just Sakura will do. Even Rin calls me that.” The pink-haired doctor replied, smiling in a manner that was eerily similar to how Rin did, especially when she was having fun at some… inside joke.

 

Like a mad-scientist conducting a secret experiment.

 

“Alright.” He nodded. Sakura regarded him again, staring at him, as though as looking for an answer of sorts. 

 

“So…” he cleared his throat, locking his tablet and putting it away. “The question?"

 

“Ah right,” Sakura nodded, pretending to be brought back on track, though she was doing a really poor job in hiding her excited, sadistic glee. “My question."

 

Kakashi kept the polite smile on his face, walking down the corridor and watching as Sakura followed him, nearly kicking his ankles. He noticed that she was wearing heels. 

 

“Ah yes. It’s a very important question.” 

 

Kakashi sincerely doubted that. Still, he kept a polite smile on his face. He could humour her a little. 

 

“What’s your idea of an ideal date?"

 

Kakashi blinked, not expecting that, face easing into an amused smirk. “Oh?"

 

“Ah, ah, not for me. I’m not interested in dating you,” Sakura giggled, waving her hand flippantly. “Just… for science? A scientific experiment.” She offered.

 

“That’s a very poor excuse.” Kakashi said, amused. “Now I see where Naruto got it from. Or maybe you got it from him?"

 

“It’s a legitimate excuse.” Sakura said, shrugging. “So. For science. What’s your ideal date?"

 

“Hm. Jumping off a cliff, hand in hand, with my beloved? Lovers suicide.” He answered.

 

“Hey! This is serious!”

 

Whoops. Kakashi held up his hands in a placating manner. “Right. Ideal date? That’s not a very fair question. How am I supposed to choose just one?"

 

Sakura gave him an unimpressed stare.

 

“Well… Naruto, what’s your ideal date?” Kakashi suddenly asked. Naruto blinked, looking up from his notes. 

 

“Ideal date?” He repeated, looking at Sakura and Kakashi, confused. Kakashi nodded.

 

Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms, and without missing a beat, answered the question. “Summer season. Ramen-hopping, cat cafe in between.” 

 

“What she said,” Naruto shrugged. 

 

“Splendid,” Kakashi complimented. 

 

Sakura smiled, before staring at Kakashi again. “Now what about yours, Dr. Hatake?"

 

Kakashi ‘hmm’ed, thinking about it. “Well… I guess my ideal date would be waking up, curled around my lover during rainy season?” He offered, smile a little more genuine, getting the same distant look in his eyes. 

 

_“Holy shit,_ ” Sakura breathed. 

 

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Naruto repeated, and the two of them stared at each other, eyes wide, like they suddenly put two and two together and discovered something. 

 

“What, was it that bad?” Kakashi joked.

 

“Uh… No, it was just oddly specific.” Sakura managed to stumble out. “Like. Very specific."

 

“That just means I’m original.”

 

Sakura let out a weak laugh. “I guess.”

 

Yukari was going to have to settle with someone from her high school instead. Obito was off-limits, it seemed. 

 

.

 

> _Saku✿Saku✿: Now I know how you feel, Rin_
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: Why aren’t they dating???_
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: No seriously, like… can you not???_
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: I CANNOT_
> 
> _Rin: What, you asked them about ‘happiness’ and they got that longing look in their eyes again, like they think they’re in some fucking mv?_
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: I did not but wow. I did not know how bad the situation was._
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: Their ideal date was the same thing? Almost the same thing. I’m in pain._
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: Ideal date that is actually not a date but just cuddling and napping._
> 
> _Rin: Well. My office has wine, if you ever need it._
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: You’re my hero_
> 
> _Rin: For having wine, or surviving THAT for two-thirds of my life?_
> 
>  

.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> also sorry if i used the word 'pretty' 3829302 times describing yukari, she's just that pretty. shoujo-manga, 'most-popular girl of high-school' pretty 
> 
> super duper pretty and feminine and sakura is maybe a little jealous but also maybe a little 'oh she's so cute' 
> 
> and if i threw in (forced in) sasunaru is bc i used to ship that and (quoting a conversation with my friend) 'but if i needed a couple that would have sex in the office during working hours i can only imagine it with them'
> 
> bc that's what you do with hospital aus, right? make them have sex in their scrubs during working hours??
> 
>  
> 
> ps sorry for the wonky formatting during the text part


End file.
